


[Podfic] Et mon sang en offrance

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bloodplay, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, No Sex, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Cela fait six jours que Bill n'est pas venu, et Ford ne sait pas pourquoi. Il lui manque tant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Et mon sang en offrande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289632) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



Lien vers la [podfic](https://clyp.it/v2vjdc0q)


End file.
